


Can He Bake a Cherry Pie?

by somethingclever



Series: A Happy Wife is a Happy Life [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/pseuds/somethingclever
Summary: Bucky collects things to send home to his Stevie.Not his fault everyone assumes his missis is, well, a woman.For FreyaS.





	Can He Bake a Cherry Pie?

Bucky hummed ‘Billy Boy’ as he marched along behind Dugan, his fingers gliding along the nice parachute silk he’d scored off an airborne fella who’d wanted cigarettes more than he’d wanted his reserve chute.

“Gonna send that to your Stevie?”

“Figure it’ll make a nice dress,” Bucky said, “Stevie’ll dye it, work it up into somethin’ fit to see, show her off real swell when I get home.”

“Ya had to start him talking, didn’tja?” Pinky groaned, “Now we’ll haveta hear about how swell his girl is, how the missis is a real spitfire, and puts out twice on Sundays.”

Bucky stuck out his foot and tripped him neatly, scowling, “I’d never talk about my girl puttin’ out,” he growled, “And you won’t, either, less you want me to put out your goddamn lights! Have some class. Stevie’s a real good one.”

“But can she bake a cherry pie?” Dugan laughed.

Bucky grumbled at the laughter, looking down at the muddy track he was marching through, “Fuck you guys,” he muttered, and Dugan slapped his shoulder, fondly,

“Maybe she won’t dye it at all,” he said, winking, “Leave the dress white, maybe a veil...”

Everything in Bucky’s soul ached to see it, to see his little wife in a white dress, smiling at him and holding a bunch of flowers, wearing a real gold ring on his left hand and pearls around his throat. But wedding or no, dress or no, his Stevie was his missis, and Bucky was going home to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are love! I may write more along these lines, and will add parts as I do. Because really- the world needs more happy married couple Bucky and Steve, and little wife!Steve (regardless of size).


End file.
